My Hero
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: We all know that Dumbledore was Harry's mentor, but who was his hero?
1. Part I

My Hero

By Harry Potter

A hero can be described as someone who has saved a life, or fights against the evil in our world, but for me, it is someone I look up to and hold a great amount of respect for. What makes them a hero is that they are always putting others needs and safety before their own. In the few years that I've known them, they have always put everything first before looking at themselves. Countless times I have seen them rush in to protect another. Countless times I have seen them in obvious pain, but still push forward to help others.

It must sound weird to anyone who reads this, but the person who has inspired me the most is my Professor. I guess most wouldn't admit to this, but they have always been there for us and me. They've always pushed us to do our best and to improve on what we can do. They've always been there for us and me when I needed help, whether it was for school work or just to understand something. They have believed in me, even when everyone else didn't, friends included.

In the years that I've been here, they always thought I could do something if I put my mind to it. And because of that, I started believing in myself. I started believing that I wasn't just a freak, but I strong wizard. Because if the Professor, who is the smartest, most bravest person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing thinks that I'm worth something, I have to be, right?

I never wanted to disappoint the Professor, but over the years I have, a great many a times, but I tried to make up for those times by working harder then I normally would. Of course when I tried to thank the Professor, she said it was all me and that she had nothing to do with it. I didn't believe her, I still don't. But that's it; the only thing in which the Professor isn't good at is accepting something as simple at a _thank you_. One of these days I will get the Professor to accept a thank you from me, even if it's the last thing I do.

For the years that I have been in been in school, they have always stood up for what they believe in and for what is right, consequences be damned! When they're confronted with fire, they jump straight in and fight with so much determination, that anyone who see's, has to stop and watch in awe. On more than one occasion, they stood up to the vilest person to walk our halls, simply because they threatened the future of one of her students, _The Toad_.

That one student was me. She stood in front of _The Toad_ and proclaimed _'I will assist you to become an Auror if it is the last thing I do! If I have to coach you nightly, I will make sure you achieve the required results!' _ I don't think I've ever thanked her for that. Right, that's where I'll start.

After that, my respect for the Professor reached a new height. And my disregard for _The Toad_ reached an all-time low, only to be ground into nothing when she launched an attack on my first friend and the Professor. I have to say, I don't think I've ever felt anger like that and I doubt I will again.

So, if it wasn't for The Professor believing in me, encouraging me and giving me a couple hundred detentions, I wouldn't be the person I am today.

My hero is Professor Minerva McGonagall.

And I am proud to be one of her cubs.


	2. Part II

_Right. I re-did the first chapter. _

_Go read it again._

My Hero

Part II

The Great Hall was filled with the mindless chatter of students. From the head table, bits of conversation could be heard. From where he was sitting, Professor Dumbledore could hear the latest rumour about one of the seventh year boys in Hufflepuff planning to ask out a sixth year in Ravenclaw, and that Ginny Weasley was still not talking to Hermione because she was supposedly trying to 'get with Potter', whatever that meant. He chuckled silently to himself at the strangeness of it all. Beside him, he could see his faithful deputy pursing her lips to keep from smiling. He knew most people mistook the move as anger, but he had known her for years and because of that, he knew that she was highly amused at some of the things being said. He knew for a fact that Minerva knew that Hermione was not, in fact, trying to get together with Harry, and that he was not entirely closed off to the idea. He also knew that she secretly hoped that the two would in fact, get together as she felt that Ginny Weasley was not right for him.

Shaking his head slightly, he stood up from his seat and waited for the Hall to become quiet.

"As you all know, at the start of the Christmas holidays, I assigned an essay to the fourth years and higher. I thank those who actually handed theirs in." He said as young Mister Weasley sunk in his seat from the look he was receiving from Miss Granger. "And I have to say that out of them all; only one came close to what I meant when I said it had to be about your hero."

Dumbledore pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from his bright blue robes and cleared his throat.

"_My Hero."_

"_A hero can be described as someone who has saved a life, or fights against the evil in our world, but for me, it is someone I look up to and hold a great amount of respect for. What makes them a hero is that they are always putting others needs and safety before their own. In the few years that I've known them, they have always put everything first before looking at themselves. Countless times I have seen them rush in to protect another. Countless times I have seen them in obvious pain, but still push forward to help others."_

Harry looked up from his food and stared at the Headmaster. He couldn't believe that he was reading out his essay. He lowered his head and groaned silently. He knew that once they found out who wrote it, he was going to the laughing stock of Hogwarts.

"_It must sound weird to anyone who reads this, but the person who has inspired me the most is my Professor. I guess most wouldn't admit to this, but they have always been there for us and me. They've always pushed us to do our best and to improve on what we can do. They've always been there for us and me when I needed help, whether it was for school work or just to understand something. They have believed in me, even when everyone else didn't, friends included."_

Harry snuck a peek at his friends. It looked like they hadn't figured it out yet; Hermione was frowning and Ron was, well he wasn't even listening, too busy with stuffing more food into his already full mouth.

"_In the years that I've been here, they always thought I could do something if I put my mind to it. And because of that, I started believing in myself. I started believing that I wasn't just a freak, but I strong wizard. Because if the Professor, who is the smartest, most bravest person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing thinks that I'm worth something, I have to be, right?"_

"_I never wanted to disappoint the Professor, but over the years I have, a great many a times, but I tried to make up for those times by working harder then I normally would. Of course when I tried to thank the Professor, she said it was all me and that she had nothing to do with it. I didn't believe her, I still don't. But that's it; the only thing in which the Professor isn't good at is accepting something as simple at a __thank you__. One of these days I will get the Professor to accept a thank you from me, even if it's the last thing I do."_

Harry stole a look over to his head of house, who was looking up at Dumbledore with a slightly opened mouth. Before he could look away though, she turned to look at him with an arched eyebrow. He tried to play it off by slowly moving his eyes across the head table as if he was just looking around, but he knew that she knew.

"_For the years that I have been in been in school, they have always stood up for what they believe in and for what is right, consequences be damned! When they're confronted with fire, they jump straight in and fight with so much determination, that anyone who see's, has to stop and watch in awe. On more than one occasion, they stood up to the vilest person to walk our halls, simply because they threatened the future of one of her students, __The Toad__."_

"_That one student was me. She stood in front of __The Toad__ and proclaimed __'I will assist you to become an Auror if it is the last thing I do! If I have to coach you nightly, I will make sure you achieve the required results!' __I don't think I've ever thanked her for that. Right, that's where I'll start."_

He couldn't help but look at McGonagall this time, he knew that any chance of her not knowing it was about her was blown to smithereens by quoting her directly from his fifth year careers advice.

"_After that, my respect for the Professor reached a new height. And my disregard for __The Toad__ reached an all-time low, only to be ground into nothing when she launched an attack on my first friend and the Professor. I have to say, I don't think I've ever felt anger like that and I doubt I will again."_

She was looking at him, biting her bottom lip and with tears in her eyes. He ducked his head back down as blood ran to his cheeks.

"_So, if it wasn't for The Professor believing in me, encouraging me and giving me a couple hundred detentions, I wouldn't be the person I am today."_

"_My hero is Professor Minerva McGonagall."_

He glanced back up at the head table and noticed that she wasn't sitting there anymore.

"_And I am proud to be one of her cubs."_

As Dumbledore rolled up his essay, Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron. "Where's Professor McGonagall?" He whispered.

When neither of them answered him, he frowned. The hall had gone unnaturally silent. He looked down the Gryffindor table, but everyone was looking back up at him, or he thought they were until someone cleared their throat behind him. Slowly he turned around and came face to face with dark green, almost black robes. Swallowing nervously, he looked up at his head of house's face and nearly fell off his seat when he saw a tear roll down her cheek. Almost immediately he knew that she wanted him to stand up, so he did. He swung his legs over the stool and stood face to face with her, expecting to be served with detention. What he didn't expect was what happened next.

McGonagall reached out and pulled him into a bone crushing hug that left little room to breathe. Uncertainly, he raised his arms and wrapped them around her surprisingly thin waist and held her just as tightly. While they held on to each other, Dumbledore began to clap. All around him, students and teachers joined in as well until everyone in the hall was clapping as loud as they could. When McGonagall pulled back, she smiled down at him brightly.

"Thank you Harry."


End file.
